


Flinched

by Bradleygirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Complete, Family Relationships - Freeform, Friendship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradleygirl/pseuds/Bradleygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them, but I wish.  Thanks to BFF Cindy for her betaing skills.</p><p>This was inspired by a prompt, but I took the prompt and made it my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flinched

“And here we go.” Kurt sighed as he glanced at Blaine and the ensuing fight that was brewing. Blaine could through tell through Kurt’s mask that he was upset, but trying not to show it.

“You cheated.” Puck shoved Finn’s shoulder.

“I cheated?” Finn was pissed and that was putting it mildly. “Let’s talk about cheating, Puckerman. You slept with my girlfriend and got her pregnant then kissed my other girlfriend. You’re always going to be a cheater, dude. Get used to it.”

“Go to hell, Hudson.” Puck shoved Finn hard enough for Finn to bounce into the corner of a chair and graze the wall with his head.

“That’s it, asshole.” Finn lunged at Puck, who darted around furniture and laughing hysterically at Finn’s failed attempts to catch him.

“And there’s never a dull moment with the guys in New Directions.” Kurt sighed again. “Better get used to this, Blaine, since you’re one of us now.”

“Shouldn’t we try to break it up?” Blaine asked, watching the two boys push and shove each other.

“You’re such a girl, Hudson. Just like your fairy brother and his boyfriend.” Puck sneered at Finn.

“Shut up, Puck. You’re such an ass kisser. I guess that’s why you’re such good friends with Kurt and Blaine. Is there a little threesome action going on there that you haven’t told us about?” Finn was purposely being hurtful.

No one else heard Kurt’s shocked gasp that Finn would be so cruel or so hateful. And then use them to fuel the fight with Puck.

Blaine didn’t know what to say. He’d known Kurt had been cruelly hurt by some of these guys in the past, but for Finn to talk that way was so incredibly painful. What made him most angry was that no one else seemed to recognize how hurt both he and Kurt were. Blaine had felt Kurt tense up and flinch as each insult the boys flung at each other got worse and worse.

“I guess it’s up to me to save themselves from each other.” Kurt heaved himself off the floor where he and Blaine had been sitting.

“Kurt, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Blaine was a little afraid that these guys, their friends, could turn on them. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen that happen before.

“I’ll be fine once they remember where they are and that they are friends. I’ve seen this before.” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hands and made his way to where Puck and Finn were trying to up each insult so it hurt worse.

“You’re such a fag.” Puck sneered at Finn.

Kurt stepped back as the insult was hurled so carelessly between the boys.

“I’ll show you just how much of a fag I am, asshole.” Finn pulled back his fist and took a step back, not realizing that Kurt was right there.

“Boys, we really don’t…”

Kurt didn’t even know how he’d managed to get on the floor, woozy and blinking hard.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Blaine was next to him. Kurt was a little puzzled how when Blaine had been on the other side of the room minutes ago was suddenly right there, holding his hand and looking worriedly at him.

“Blaine, what happened? Why am I on the floor?” Kurt winced when he realized talking and moving his head was killing him. “Ouch.”

“It’s not important. Are you okay?”

“I think so, but why is there blood on my shirt?” Kurt asked as it all came rushing back to him. “Oh.”

“Oh my god.” Finn couldn’t believe what he’d done in the heat of anger at Puck. “Let me help you.”

Kurt flinched away from Finn, throwing his arms up to protect his face. Blaine had never seen Kurt react that way to any of his ‘friends’ and made the decision that he needed to get his boyfriend someplace safe.

“We’re going upstairs where I can make sure he‘s okay.“ Blaine gently supported Kurt as they got up off the floor.

“We’ll help you get him upstairs.” Puck offered, feeling guilty since this whole mess had been started by him being pissed over a video game.

Blaine glared at Puck. “I think I can handle it. You’ve already done enough.”

Blaine cradled Kurt close to him as they made their way to Kurt’s bedroom.

*****

Blaine gently wiped the blood off of Kurt’s face, happy to see the bloody nose and lip had finally stopped bleeding.

“Why would he hit me, Blaine?” Kurt asked in a small voice.

“I really don’t think he meant to hit you, Kurt. He was obviously aiming for Puck.”

“But Finn hit me.” Kurt couldn‘t quite believe it. “I thought we were passed that kind of stuff.”

“Passed it? What do you mean?” Blaine asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Blaine. Too many bad memories.”

“Kurt, you just can’t say stuff like that and not expect me to ask questions.”

“No.”

“Kurt…”

“Blaine..”

Blaine kissed Kurt’s head. “Do you want some clean clothes? Your shirt is all bloody.”

“Will you get my light blue pajamas out of the top drawer?” Kurt asked. “Please?”

“Of course.” Blaine reluctantly agreed and walked over to the dresser. “You know, you’re not off the hook and we will be having a conversation about this at a later date, Kurt.”

“I know, but I just want to cuddle with you right now.” Kurt said.

“I’m going to grab us some drinks, but why don’t you get changed and then get comfy and find a movie for us to watch.”

“Sounds like a plan, Blaine. Don’t take too long.”

****

“Is he okay?” Finn asked the minute Blaine reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Physically, he‘ll heal.” Blaine leaned against the railing. “Emotionally? That’s another story.”

“I’d never hurt Kurt on purpose.” Finn rambled. “He’s never going to forgive me. I feel so bad.”

“You should feel bad, Finn. If you’ve never hurt him on purpose, then why the hell did he flinch when you got near him? What the hell goes on in this house that has him afraid of you?” Blaine asked unable to politely contain his anger and worry any longer.

“Nothing. I don’t know why he flinched when I got near him.” Finn was confused. “Kurt and I are bros.”

“I know why he flinched.” Artie chimed in. “I still flinch away when you guys get too rough or don’t think about what words you’re using to hurt each other.”

“Seriously?” Puck asked. “I thought we were okay.”

“We are, Puck, but it doesn’t mean guys like Kurt and I have forgotten what guys like you and Finn have done to us, either.” Artie added.

“But Kurt knows I didn’t mean to do it.” Finn said.

Blaine chuckled wryly. “Really, Finn? You know how Kurt reacts when there’s violence around him. Do you guys even know what you were saying to each other?” Blaine really honestly wondered.

“Just everyday stuff, dude.” Puck replied.

“Really? So calling each other fags and girls like Kurt and I and other things I won’t ever repeat is everyday stuff for you guys?” Blaine couldn’t stomach their attitudes.

“We didn’t say that.” Finn defended, really not knowing what he’d been saying to piss Puck off.

Blaine was not surprised to see that they’d followed him into the kitchen where he was busy gathering up things for himself and Kurt to snack on during their movie upstairs.

“Did you even think about those filthy insults you and Puck were slinging back and forth at each other? How about the fact that there were two gay guys sitting there and listening to every hurtful, malicious word you said? What if Burt had been here…I know he doesn’t allow that kind of talk in his house.” Blaine shook his head sadly at the boys in front of him who would never get ‘it’. “Do any of you ever think before you open your mouths, cause I really want to know? How often do you guys talk like that when we‘re not around?”

“Aren’t you overreacting a bit? We don’t care that you and Kurt are gay.” Puck chimed in, not wanting his bro Hudson to take heat off of the Warbler boy.

“Overreacting? You two are more like Karofsky than I ever realized.” Blaine said icily.

“Karofsky? What the hell, man?” Finn said, jumping in to defend his best friend from his brother‘s boyfriend.

“If you don’t want to be called a brainless, homophobic jock, then don’t act like one.” Blaine said. “Did you ever think how getting violent over a stupid video game in front of two people who were driven out of their schools by violence affects them? What the hell were you thinking? If you don’t start using your heads, neither one of you are going to get out of this town. Either you’re going to be in prison or be a Lima Loser for the rest of your life.”

“Hey.” Puck didn’t want Warbler boy to be talking about stuff he didn’t know about. “You can’t talk to us like that.”

“Oh, so you can sling filthy insults that hurt Kurt and me, but calling you a Lima Loser makes you upset?” Blaine shook his head. “Grow up, guys. I’m going back upstairs to tend to my boyfriend who needs me. Oh, and Finn? I suggest you figure out how the hell to explain all this to Burt because I sure as hell intend to tell him why Kurt’s face is all bruised up.”

“Can’t your boyfriend just find some makeup to cover his face and put this all behind us?” Puck was hopeful.

“Not a chance, Puckerman. You know, Kurt is just too accepting of your behavior tonight which means he’s seen it too much from all of you. I’m not as accepting and I have no problem calling you on it.” Blaine reminded them before he turned and went back up the stairs.

“Shit. Burt is totally going to kill me.”

“Just tell him the truth.” Artie felt compelled to say. “At least if he hears it from you, it might go over better.”

“Have you ever seen Burt Hummel mad?” Finn asked.

“I have and it’s not going to be a pretty sight, man.” Puck shrugged.

 

The silence seemed to stretch as the video game marathon seemed so much less important right now. Finn was trying to picture any scenario that didn’t have his mother or Burt supremely disappointed in him and he was failing, badly at that.

The boys were interrupted from their silence as Blaine came back down the stairs, holding his jacket.

Finn and Puck shared a nervous glance, as if to say what the hell now.

“Where are you going?” Finn asked when Blaine put on his jacket.

“Out to get my boyfriend some ice cream. Someone has to take care of him, Finn, but don’t get your hopes up. I’ll be here for dinner with your mother and Burt.”

“Oh.”

“You know, Finn, things like what you and your friends used to do to Kurt leave deep scars. Even if you can’t see them, they’re still there and they still hurt.”


End file.
